Ye Dil
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: A short OS based on Daya-Shreya-Vineet, couple- dareya. VineReya fans would also like this one.


**~~~~~YE DIL~~~~~~**

 **Shreya's home**

beta tum dono baitho baate karo main, tum dono ke liye coffee lekar aati hu..

 _saying this shreya's mom left from her room..leaving shreya and purvi alone. as shreya's mom went purvi looked at shreya, who was silently flipping the pages of some kind of novel. she was not showing any interest in talking to purvi, purvi kept staring her for sometimes._

Shreya, tumhe ho kya gaya hai, tum usse baat kyun nahi karti? _Asked purvi._

Kisse? _Shreya said without looking at her._

Vineet se aur kisse? _Purvi said being a little louder._

Main kya baat karu usse? _Shreya said calmly still engrossed in her book_

 _Purvi was fed up with her , she snatched the book from her hand, and threw it aside._

Had hoti hai shreya, vineet hum sab ko chodkar ja raha hai, transfer le raha hai wo yaha se, aur tum? Uski best friend yaha baith ke novel padh rahi ho, jaise ki tumhe koi fark hi nahi padta uske jane se, are usse baat karo, pucho ki kya wajeh hai jo wo transfer lena chahta hai, use rokne ki koshish karo…he is your best friend idiot. _purvi said shouting at shreya._

Kya baat karu main usse? Aur kyun karu? Jab itna bada faisla lene se pehle usne mujhe is bare me batana jaroori nahi samjha to kyun baat karu main usse, aur use rokne ki koshish kyun karu? Kis haq se? huhh! Best friend? Agar wo mujhe apni friend samajhta to kya itna bada faisala lene se pehle mujhse baat nahi karta, transfer application de diya, aur ye baat mujhe tum logo se pata chal rahi hai.. _shreya shouted in extreme anger. Then she came and sat down on the came and put her hand on her shoulder._

Shreya, mujhe ye to nahi pata ki vineet ne tumhe ye baat kyun nahi batai, ho sakta hai use laga ho ki agar wo ye baat tumhe bataye to tum use jane na do. _Purvi said lightly pressing her shoulder._

Purvi..I don't know what's wrong with him? But kuch dino se wo bahut ajeeb behave kar raha hai mere sath. You know purvi, jab hum crime branch me sath me kaam kar rahe the to sab humari dosti se jalte the..pata nahi kyun but usse bahut banti thi meri..bahut jyada din nahi lage hume dost banne me, but ek ajeeb hi bonding thi, ek alag hi understanding thi humare beech. Kab wo colleague se friend aur friend se best friend ban gaya pata hi nahi chala.

 _Purvi smiled lightly, shreya continued.._

You know, jab crime branch se mera cid Mumbai me transfer hua to us waqt mere sath vineet nahi kisi dusre officer ka transfer hona tha, but humari senior authorities bhi humari dosti se itni impressed thi ki unhone baad me mere sath vineet ka naam select kiya cid Mumbai me aane ke liye. Hum dono kitne khush the ye sochkar ki hum yaha bhi sath me kaam karenge. Par achanak se sab kuch badal gaya hai purvi..vineet badal gaya hai. Ab wo sab kuch mujhse share karna jaruri nahi samajhta. Sabse bada jhatka mujhe tab laga jab us din tumne mujhe bataya ki vineet kisi ladki se pyar karta hai. Purvi I cant tell you, kitna hurt hua tha mujhe ye sunkar, vineet ki life me koi ladki bhi hai, uske bare me itni important baat usne mujhse chupai..kabhi nahi bataya mujhe ki wo kisi se pyar karta hai..wo ladki kaun hai, ye batana to door ki baat hai. Best friend hu na main uski, lekin usse judi itni khas baat mujhe dusro se pata chal rahi thi. Tab se hi gussa thi main usse, aur ye kal jo usne harkat ki ye transfer wali..man kar raha hai, ek thappad jad du use, aur puchu ki aakhir use ho kya gaya hai. Aur pata nahi kya kya chupane laga hai mujhse.

 _Purvi was lost in her own thoughts._ "shreya, kash main tumhe bata sakti ki wo ladki, koi aur nahi tum ho, but main vineet ki di hui kasam nahi tod sakti. maine use promise kiya hai ki ye baat main tumhe nahi bataungi. Wo tumse bahut pyar karta hai, lekin tum daya sir se. aisa nahi hai ki wo tum dono ko sath dekhkar khush nahi hai, lekin shayad uska ab yaha dil nahi lag raha, lagega bhi kaisa, uska dil toot jo chuka hai. Aur shayad yahi wajeh hai uske transfer lene ki"

 _Purvi came out of her trance, as shreya's mom came there with two cups of coffee._

Ye rahi tum dono ki coffee….purvi beta tumhe mere hath ki coffee pasand hai na? _asked shreya's mom_

Yes auntie, thank you so much for this. _Purvi said smiling at her._

To tum dono coffee enjoy karo, mujhe jara kaam hai. _Saying this Shreya's mom left from there_

Kya sochne lagi purvi? _Shreya asked sipping her coffee._

Umm..kuch nahi shreya, bas aise hi. Shreya main yaha tumse bas ek baat kehne aayi hu, kal vineet ka humare sath aakhiri din hai, please ek baar usse mil lo, ek baar usse baat kar lo, please!

 _Shreya looked at her, and then nodede her head silently. Purvi smiled back at her. They enjoyed their coffee and then after some more chit chat purvi left from there..shreya decided to aaproach vineet and have a talk with him._

 _In evening she came to his home, she rang the doorbell, within a couple of seconds, vineet opened the door. He was shocked to see shreya standing on the shreya was just looking at him with her wide black eyes. Vineet manged to smile at her._

Arey shreya, tum yaha? Is waqt? _Shreya didn't take much time in identifying that his smile is fake._

Kyun main yaha nahi aa sakti? _She asked rudely._

Arey, mera wo matlab nahi tha..tum bhi na…aao andar aao na.. _vineet said welcoming her ._

 _Shreya came inside, and spotted some packed suitcases and trolly bags there._

Chai, coffee kuch lau tumhare liye? _Vineet asked_

to packing ho gayi? _Shreya questioned back, vineet looked at her_

han bas ho hi gayi.

 _Shreya said nothing, she was standing there silently, turning her back to him_

Tum baitho, main tumhare liye coffe lekar aata hu.

Vineeeeetttt! _Shreya said gritting her teeth, and turned to him, it was now , when vineet looked directly in her eyes and found them filled with tears. Next moment shreya grabbed his collar and pulled him towards her_

Ye kya kar rahe ho tum, ho kya gaya hai tumhe, what's wrong with you? kyun kar rahe ho aisa mere sath, chai lau, coffee lau, itni formalities mere sath kab se karne lage tum han? _She was shouting at him while vinnet was silently looking at her face, shreya jerked him away and continued_

Itna bada faisala le liya aur mujhe batana bhi jaruri nahi samjha, kyun vineet, kyun ja rahe ho tum? kya baat ho gayi hai achanak se? _shreya said while sobbing_

Shreya, I am sorry, maine tumhe jaanbujhkar nahi bataya, tum mujhe kabhi jane nahi deti.? _Vineet said in a low voice staring the floor._

Kyun nahi jane deti? Main hoti kaun hu tumhe rokne wali? Jaha marji waha jao, jo man kare wo karo. Its fine lekin ye baat, kyun nahi batai ki tumhari life me koi ladki hai, tum kisi se pyar karte ho, purvi ne mujhe bataya, bolo na vineet, tumne itni badi baat mujhse chupayi…kaun hai wo ladki, kya wo banglore me hai, kya tum usi ke liye transfer le rahe ho waha? Bolo… _shreya asked in a hurt voice_

 _Shreya's question made vineet to recall something._

 **Few days back**

 _Vineet and nikhil were leaving._

Vineet yaar, bahut tej bhukh lagi hai, jaldi chal na yaar, aaj maa ne kadhi chawal banaya hai, tujhe bhi aane ko bola hai. _Said nikhil wearing his helmet_

Han..han bilkul..ek minute ruk , main dekh ke aata hu, shayad shreya abhi tak kaam kar rahi hai. Usse puch leta hu, agar uska kaam ho gaya ho to use bhi sath le lete hain, drop kar denge. _Said vineet moving inside beauro._

 _He came inside, probably everybody had left, except acp sir, abhijeet, daya and shreya..he saw shreya was not on her desk. Acp sir was in his cabin talking about something with abhijeet._

Ye shreya hai kaha? Chali to nahi gayi..shayad records room me hogi..dekhta hu, _thinking that he moved to records room, he was about to enter but stopped as he heard shreya's voice._

Sir please, kya kar rahe hain aap..chodiye na, late ho raha hai, ghar jana hai mujhe.

Don't worry, main chod dunga na tumhe ghar.

 _It was daya's voice, vineet did not understand what's going on, so he peeped inside..and what he saw, was something which broken his heart in several pieces. Daya was holding her in his arms..his hands were on her waist and shreya's hands were aroung his neck. Both were extremely close to each other._

Please chodiye na daya, koi dekh lega to kya sochega, _said shreya trying to free herself._

Dekh lene do, aur mujhe koi fark nahi padta ki koi kya sochta hai, jab pyar kiya to darna kya, han? _Daya said pulling her more closer, and the next moment he captured her soft lips between his, shreya was melting in his arms. She too responded the kiss..daya's hands were moving on her back, while shreya's hand was in his hair..they were kissing each other passionately, like they have nothing to do with the rest of the world._

 _Vineet was taken aback. He quickly turned his face and closed his eyes tightly. he could not believe on his eyes, the girl he always loved was in someone other's arms. He was planning to propose her, on a good date, he was planning to open his heart in front of her, but unfortunately that heart was no more ..it was broken in several pices..and now they could not be recollected in any way. Vineet managed himself somehow, and quickly moved from there.._

Vineet, chup kyun ho jawab do, itni badi baat kyun chupai mujhse, kyun nahi bataya ki tum kisi se pyar karte ho? _Shreya asked him shouting on top of her voice, vineet came out of his thoughts with a jerk.._

Kyun batau main tumhe, tumne mujhe bataya tumhare aur daya sir ke bare me? Bolo…kabhi jaroori samjha mujhe batana? Han..? bolo.. _vineet asked in a loud tone_

Mere aur daya sir ke bare me? _Shreya said shockingly, she wiped off her tears.._ vineet bataya to tha maine, that I like him, aur isme batane jaisa kya hai, sabko pata hai ki main unhe kitna pasand karti hu..beauro me sab jante hain is bare me..tum bhi jante ho, phir isme batane jaisa kya hai. _Said shreya innocently._

Shut up shreya! Tumne kaha, you like him, mujhe laga sirf crush hai un par tumhe..but why the hell you did not bother to tell me that you love him. .tum dono itne kareeb aa chuke ho, why did not you tell me that you both are in a relationship? Ki Tum dono ka rishta ek naye level pe pahunch chuka hai, Why? _Asked vineet directly looking into her eyes.._

Vineeeeett! _Shreya was shocked with his reactions_ …kyunki mujhe khud nahi pata tha ki, wo bhi mere liye same feelings rakhte hain, kuch din pehle achanak se, mujhe propose kar diya..that too during investigating a case..I was shocked, kabhi sapne me bhi nahi socha tha ki, is tarah se wo mujhe , ramdomly kabhi bhi, kahi bhi..mujhe propose kar denge..I was so happy vineet.. _shreya said smiling through tears_..aisa laga jaise sari duniya mil gayi ho mujhe..main to cheekh cheekh kar sabko batana chahti thi..lekin unhone mujhe mana kar diya, unhone kaha ki abhi main is bare me kisi ko kuch na batau, sahi waqt aane par wo khud humari relationship ke bare me announcement karenge, sabke samne..isiliye maine tumhe bhi kuch nahi bataya.. _shreya said rubbing her tears._

 _Vineet kept staring her for sometimes and then smiled sweetly at her.._

Tum bhi na shreya, to tum ro kyun rahi ho. Smile... _shreya looked up at him.._ main to bas majak kar raha tha, I am really happy for you shreya..tumhe tumhara pyar mil gaya..tum khush to main bhi khush.

 _Shreya too smiled at him_.. I am so lucky na vineet..

Nahi shreya, lucky tum nahi daya sir hain, badi baat ye nahi ki kaun tumse pyar karta hai aur kaun nahi, badi baat ye hai ki, tum kisse pyar karti ho, aur wo insaan jiske naseeb me tum ho, he is the luckiest man of the world.

 _Shreya smiled cutely at his comment and next moment hugged him tightly, vineet too hugged her back, he was really happy seeing her smiling. After sometimes shreya separated from the hug.._

Ok…lekin tum itni si baat par mujhse naraj ho gaye, transfer application de diya.. _asked shreya innocently.._

No stupid, tumhari wajeh se nahi, actually, mom aur dad chahte hain ki main ab unke sath hi rahu, you know dad ki helth kuch theek nahi rehti aajkal..isliye mom ne bola ki banglore aa jaun. Bas aur koi baat nahi hai. _Said vineet in a low voice._

Pakka koi aur baat nahi hai na, _asked shreya to ensure._

Nahi baba, pakka koi aur baat nahi hai. _Said vineet smiling at her._

Hmm..to mujhe bataya kyun nahi. _asked shreya crossing her hands across her chest._

Bas shreya, bata nahi paya, tum bhi mujhse naraj thi, aur upar se kaam itna hota hai ki. Kai dino se tumse baat karne ka mauka hi nahi mila..purvi se baat hui to maine use kaha ki wo tumhe bata de _. Said vineet._

 _Shreya was convinced, she became sad.._ I'll miss you.. _she hugged him once more..they separated after some_ _time_.. achha meri shadi me to aaoge na. _asked shreya with a hope in her eyes._

Sure, kab kar rahi ho shadi. _Vineet asked smiling._

Wo to nahi pata, par shayad bahut jald.. _she said with a broad smile.._

Jaroor aunga, main nahi aaunga to dance kaun karega teri shadi me.. _vineet said pulling her nose cutely._

 _Next day, everybody was present to see off vineet. He met with everyone.._

 _Here shreya took daya in a corner.._

Kya hai? tum mujhe yaha lekar kyun aa gayi, vineet ko bye nahi bologi.. _asked daya_

 _Just then vineet approached them, both daya and shreya looked at him._

Wo actually, vineet ko humare bare me sab pata chal gaya hai, maine nahi bataya phir bhi pata chal gaya ise. _Said shreya making a face_.

What? I know that, tumhare pet me koi baat nahi pachne wali. _Said daya_.

Maine kya kiya, maine kuch nahi bataya ise, _cleared shreya._

 _Vineet smiled at both of them_ sir..sir..shreya..aap log please ladiye mat, he turned to daya, sir shreya ne mujhe kuch nahi bataya, but you know, humari dosti bahut purani to nahi par gehri jaroor hai, iske bolne se pehle main samajh jata hu ki iske dil me kya hai, wo alag baat hai ki ye nahi samajh pati. _He said with a sad smile._ Well sir, all the best, sambhal ke rahiyega, aapko nahi pata kitni badi aafat ko jhelne ja rahe hain aap sari zindagi. _Vineet said winking at daya._

What? Tune mujhe aafat kaha? _Said shreya frowning.._

 _Daya smiled_ , don't worry vineet, main sambhal lunga, ye aafat to hai, par bahut cute hai.. _saying this he gave a side hug to shreya_.

 _Vineet smiled at them and secretly admired their chemistry..he showed a thumbs up sign to both of them..and left from there, glancing one last time at his first love, who was waving her hand towards him while holding daya's hand with her other hand. Vineet smiled at himself and moved on._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: just a small attempt on vineet-shreya friendship, don't know how it is. just hope not boring, and was enjoyable.**

 **And here I have to inform to all my readers, that I am taking a short break from FF, due to my end semester exams, I may return after 20 December or in January. After that I will update my two running stories, YRKKH and KKRMJ….so guys have patience, and wish me luck for my exams.**

 **Thank you so much to all of you who read and like my stories. Love you all!**

 **Keep loving dareya..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


End file.
